The Chosen One
by Loveless An The Living Fantasy
Summary: She thought that she was the chosen one, the one that was destined to be something great and now here she is making a living in Hourai or what she knew it as Japan. Ever since she was a little girl she has always imagined far away places that were full of adventure and monsters, she loved places like those and when she was taken to the Kingdoms then she had been elated to see that


**I do not own the Twelve Kingdoms or anything else related to it x3**

**This is just something I thought of xD I dislike Yuka Sugimoto but at the same time I am intrigued by her character which results in a fic about her xD**

* * *

She thought that she was the chosen one, the one that was destined to be something great and now here she is making a living in Hourai or what she knew it as Japan. Ever since she was a little girl she has always imagined far away places that were full of adventure and monsters, she loved places like those and when she was taken to the Kingdoms then she had been elated to see that it was exactly what she had imagined, that was before reality had set in. She had been stuck in the middle of nowhere without anything but the clothes on her back, her boyfriend Asano, and Youko..She hated Youko with all of her heart, she never talked to her or had anything to do with her when others were around and then when they were alone would she talk. It was pathetic! Her anger about that was still there but not to the point where she wanted to kill Youko anymore.

The memories wouldn't leave though, most of them were horrible and she couldn't stand the thought of them at times, but a portion of her still yearned to return to that world and be what she wanted to be..She wanted to go back and at least be a soldier, she didn't want this life anymore how could she even stay in this world after all that she has been through?! She hasn't even heard from Asano or heard anything about him, there was no news on him and she worried about him as well. They had been dating at the time of all of what happened, it was all Youko's fault for Asano being lost.

Time seemed to go by quickly because now she was twenty six years old instead of that sixteen year old brat that she used to be, sure some of her feelings never changed but that was just a minor flaw about her. She has made quite a life for herself now even if she was unhappy, Yuka's brown eyes looked at the dock the place where their fates had been sealed. After she returned she tried to let everything go back to normal but she couldn't forget anything and even now she wakes up thinking that she was still in that place that had made her feel like she had a greater purpose in life.

Yuka walked into her workplace not even glancing at her coworkers who talked behind her back just like her classmates had in high school the way they teased her, was she really destined to live a life like this?! No one even wanted to date her because she was deemed too weird and unapproachable. It was horrible but not as horrible as being abandoned in that wasteland that one time by the King of Kou. Sugimoto sat down at her desk preparing to get to work everyday was the same for her, it has been for the past seven years ever since she got this job. She was an ad writer, she had to write anything from toy ads to condom ads which never sat well with her because of how dull her job was. She couldn't be as creative as she wanted to be and now was stuck in this dead end job, her life seemed so bleak and hopeless.

She wondered at times how Asano and Youko were doing, if she had found him and took him from her like she had tried to in the beginning. Yuka had loved Asano and wanted to be with him but coming to the kingdoms had made that impossible especially whenever she had found out from Youko that Asano was lost that had hurt her deep down and added fuel to her anger towards Youko.

"I wonder if I will ever get to go back.."

It was no surprise to any of her coworkers that she was whispering to herself as she stared at the sheet of paper in front of her, after a few moments she decided that she would do the ad later instead of right now. It was just a job, she could get a new one if she lost this one and hopefully a better one as well since she had gotten no promotions in the time that she worked there. Yuka walked towards the door when she heard someone from behind say to her in a child like voice as her hand wrapped around the door handle getting ready to open it.

"I have finally found you, my Queen."

* * *

**Yay, Yuka finally gets her wish to be special xD**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow :3**


End file.
